


i wanna be praised from a new perspective

by euphoricland



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: But also, Dirty Talk, Getting Together, Kinda, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Size Difference, getting caught, pillow humping, power bottom hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26830783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricland/pseuds/euphoricland
Summary: "Yes,” he says, chest fluttering, “I want to do other things, too”“Like what,” Hwanwoong grins, his own blush now rising.“Like this,” Keonhee whispers, leaning down, presses a kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips.It’s sweet and quick, and so unlike what they have just done in Keonhee’s bed.“Just that?” Hwanwoong teases when Keonhee pulls away, he doesn’t need to wait long before Keonhee kisses him again.His mouth drops easily and he hums, happy as Keonhee kisses him deep, eager, hot.
Relationships: Lee Keonhee/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87





	i wanna be praised from a new perspective

It’s too hot. He’s too hot. Keonhee can feel just how warm his cheeks are, burning red. The bed under him is creaking too loudly and in the quiet of the room he can make out the sounds of his pants, heavy and breathy, mouth dropped open, half pressed to the mattress.

His hips roll slowly, a languid luxury he gives himself, a slow start he wants to savor but really shouldn’t indulge in for too long.

On his stomach he can feel the way the sheets have bunched up under him. His knees bend, his hips still rolling, riding along the softness of his pillow.

He’ll have to make sure to put the pillowcase in the wash before he forgets. 

His fingers grip the sheets, twisting them away, his hips grinding faster, harder. He should have turned on the fan before. He feels the way sweat starts to collect over his skin, rolling down the side of his face. He huffs, stills his hips, pressing down against the pillow. It feels good, when he teases himself with his slow movements, smooth thrusts against the pillow, the soft friction of it against his cock frustratingly tantalizing. His hips twitch at the pace, urging him to stop the smooth roll of them, to pick up speed and rut against his pillow.

Keonhee ignores the pressure low in his stomach, keeps his movements slow, deliberate. He takes in a shuddering breath, closes his eyes, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to make himself last longer. He squeezes the pillow tight between his legs, thighs taut as he tries to keep himself from moving. 

Keonhee takes a deep breath, rucks into his pillow. He grows impatient, his mouth dropping open into quiet whimpers, he bites down to try to keep quiet but he can’t help himself as his hips finally pick up speed, messing up the covers under him with his rocking.

There’s a rush of blood roaring behind his ears, fingers holding on to the bed sheets tighter as his hips finally start to move quickly, restless movements as Keonhee tries to catch his release. He sighs, frustrated, his hips keep driving down, his cock grinding into the softness of the pillow. There’s a frown on his face, as he keeps working against his pillow, mind trying feebly to think of something to help him get off. 

He almost hates how quickly his mind goes to his best friend. 

Hwanwoong’s small body appears in his mind, toned and soft and warm under him, legs parted open as Keonhee ruts into him, hot and fast and so desperate, so _needy_. In his mind it’s a sloppy ordeal, wet and fast.

He sobs into the pillow under his head, sound muffled, hot as his hips continue their movements against the pillow.

“H-hwanwoong,” he stutters, voice choked off at the end as his mind supplies him with the image of Hwanwoong wrapped around him, faced blissed out.

“ _ Oh _ ,” the sound makes his heart skip, body going taut as he recognizes the voice. It sounds so much like the fantasy he has built up in his head. His cheeks blaze with shame, eyes closing tight. He’s trying to hold back tears, he realizes. Whether out of the need to come or utter embarrassment he’s not sure.

“Oh,” Hwanwoong repeats, voice much more stable, “this...you’re…”

He trails off and Keonhee can’t do anything but make himself stay still, bared and hips still pressing down against the pillow between his thighs.

The bed dips and Keonhee’s eyes flicker open, turning to look as Hwanwoong knees sink into the mattress, his small hands going to the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head, dainty lines now on showcase for Keonhee, the cutest little dips where his waist curves into his small hips. His nipples are already hard, Keonhee notes, pink and tight as Hwanwoong unbuttons and pushes down his jeans, taking his boxers with them. His own cock springs free and Keonhee can’t look away from it’s already growing hard.

“What -” he manages, out of breath, awed at finally getting to see Hwanwoong like he has in his dreams. His body is slim, wiry from years of practice, the softest curves that Keonhee has thought about touching, tasting, bruising.

“Your butt is cute,” is what Hwanwoong says first, reaching down to give it a smack. The sound of it rings loud and Keonhee yelps as his ears turn even more red, scrambling to sit up, hold on to the pillow between his legs, shy, embarrassed, confused.

“Hwanwoong, I - I’m so sorry,” he stutters, and it’s the beginning of his rambling, “I - I’ve been pretty tense lately, and you...you came into mind...probably because I saw you before you left and my brain just -,”

Hwanwoong laughs, it’s bubbly, and light and not at all judging.

“You like me,” and it’s not a question but a statement Hwanwoong delivers with a happy, knowing smile, “I like you too.”

Keonhee feels like he’s living out one of his many wet dreams. Starts off with Hwanwoong confessing to him, leads to them falling into Keonhee’s bed together, Keonhee unable to do anything but touch Hwanwoong.

Now, he’s a bit stunned, when Hwanwoong reaches for the pillow he’s covering himself with and his gaze falls between Keonhee’s thighs.

He licks his lips and it does something to Keonhee, who feels his hips twitch at the look, at the interest burning in Hwanwoong eyes.

“You’re so cute,” Hwanwoong hums, throwing the pillow on the floor, small hands pushing at Keonhee’s shoulders until the taller falls into the wrinkled sheets, “so desperate...were you imagining it was me?”   
Keonhee can’t answer, but he doesn’t have to when Hwanwoong drops himself on his lap. His dick presses against the cleft of Hwanwoong’s ass, he bites down hard at the inside of his cheek at the feeling of it, the weight of Hwanwoong, the small movement of his hips. Teasing, testing.

Hwanwoong doesn’t say anything as he reaches for Keonhee’s bedside table, opening the drawer, pulling out the lube Keonhee had bought for days when all he could do is use his hand.

“You could have asked Keonhee-ah,” Hwanwoong says once he’s made sure Keonhee’s gaze is on his fingers, glistening with lube, “I think about you like this too.”

Keonhee’s hips buck so hard at those words, he nearly throws the smallest off him. But the other holds on to him, squeezing his thighs against Keonhee’s hips.

He laughs again, face starting to flush from the feeling of Keonhee’s cock has slipped between his cheeks.

He rocks a bit against the hard line of it, eyes fluttering at the feeling, the promise. But he seems to convince himself to scoot away, fingers reaching behind himself as he pushes a finger in.

It’s not as slow as he would normally do it. If he was in his own room, thinking about Keonhee fucking him.

Keonhee is hard, cock red and glistening with its wetness and Hwanwoong has had many dreams like these and he can’t let it go without finally getting to have what he’s only ever imagined.

He pushes a second finger not long after, and Keonhee can’t stop looking at him, gaze heavy. Their eyes meet for a second and Keonhee realizes Hwanwoong likes it, enjoys the attention. Keonhee’s hands hover around his hips, fingers curling and uncurling as if unsure.

“You can touch me,” Hwanwoong says, realizes, “but not between the legs.”

His hands are cupping Hwanwoong’s hips not a second later, and the softness of them are a welcomed feeling agaisnt his palms.

It’s not long before Hwanwoong has three fingers inside of him. He pistons them into himself fast and reckless before he pulls them out, deems himself ready. Keonhee’s stomach twist into an awful feeling, _wanting_.

Hwanwoong reaches for the bottle of lube he had dropped by the side of the bed, pushes some of it straight onto Keonhee’s cock.

The boy under him winces but his mouth drops into a surprised sound when Hwanwoong’s hand wraps around him, just enough to coat him completely, a mix of his precome and lube.

“Be a good boy,” he purrs, holding on to the root of Keonhee’s cock as he raises himself up, shimmies forward, “and stay still.”

It’s all he allows Keonhee before he aligns himself. The head of Keonhee’s cock catches at his rim and he starts to sink down. 

Keonhee’s chest feels tight, thighs locking up, trying so hard to stay still, to listen to Hwanwoong, to be a good boy.

Hwanwoong sinks inch by agonizing inch. Keonhee’s eyes are wide at the feeling, fingers gripping tightly against the skin of Hwanwoong’s hips. He moans, breath hitching when Hwanwoong suddenly goes all the way down, his cock sheathed entirely by Hwanwoong’s small body.

“Ah,” Hwanwoong breathes, knees falling apart more, “you’re so big,” he says, voice thin, “I can feel everything.”

Keonhee closes his eyes, his hips move on their own. Hwanwoong rewards his troubles with a sharp slap to his chest, he squeezes tightly around Keonhee’s dick and he’s so caught off guard he nearly comes.

“S-sorry,” he stammers, holding on tighter to Hwanwoong, desperate.

“I’m not the type to lay down and take it, Keonhee-ah,” Hwanwoong taunts, raises up to his knees, stays in that position if only to see the way Keonhee’s face twists into something pained. He lets himself drop back down, his hole greedily takes all of Keonhee again and he lets a smile spread on his lips at Keonhee’s moan. It’s low and drawn out, he can almost feel it.

“But I know you are,” he continues his thought once he’s seated flushed against the other, “so lay down and take it, Keonhee-ah.”

He’s done talking after that, starting his pace of rising and falling, using his weight to keep Keonhee pinned on the bed as he uses Keonhee’s cock to fuck himself.

The sounds are loud and slick between them. It’s such a messy rhythm, Hwanwoong thighs glisten with lube and Keonhee’s precome.

He moans when he finally gets the angle right, hitting his prostate as he lets his hands find leverage on Keonhee’s chest, using it to pick up his speed, try to reach his release.

“You’re so big,” he repeats, dumbly, taking a second to grind down, breath shallow, “you like me using your big dumb cock however I please?”

Keonheen nods without thinking, brain only focusing on memorizing every second of this, every sound, every pull of Hwanwoong’s face, the sounds they make together. 

“It doesn’t matter if you come,” Hwanwoong sounds out of breath, back to riding Keonhee at a bruising pace, “only I get to come.”

He whines when he feels the drag of Keonhee inside him, cheeks flushing, feverish when he swears he can feel every part of him being rearranged by the others's thick cock.

“Unless you want to come too, Keonhee-ah?”

Keonhee nods, mouth half opened with his breathing, the whines that escape him when Hwanwoong keeps riding him through their conversation.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please,” Keonhee’s voice strains, “please, can I come too?”

“Hmm,” Hwanwoong hums over him, pretends to think about it, hand reaching to pinch at one of Keonhee’s nipple, finger nails raking over his chest, “if you do a good job at making me come, we’ll see. Ask me then.”

Keonhee goes quiet after that, watching with dazed eyes as Hwanwoong holds him down, his cock disappearing inside of the smaller man over and over again. The noises are too much, lewd and loud. 

Hwanwoong is hot around him, a velvety tight vice, squeezing him mercilessly, milking him until the mess between them makes it all even more slippery.

“Is this what you’ve dreamed about,” Hwanwoong bends forward, drapes his body over Keonhee’s mouth hot against his ear, “when you were humping your pillow?”

Keonhee’s voice drags out in a whine and Hwanwoong uses that as fuel to keep going, hard and purposeful as his body locks up, going limp against Keonhee’s body as he comes, body squeezing down tight against Keonhee as he shudders with it, eyes closing tight, mouth opened around his whimpers, sounds of pleasure Keonhee will forever have burned into his brain. Hot come splatters between them, landing in the space where they are joined together, against Keonhee’s stomach. Streaks of pearlescent white.

He waits a second, maybe two, after Hwanwoong stops shaking to ask.

“ _Was it good? Was I good?_ ”

Hwawoong is too tired to talk, Keonhee’s still inside of him, he nods, gasps when the hands on his hips hold on tighter and he’s flipped onto the bed.

From their new angle, Keonhee sinks deeper into him. He hooks one of Hwanwoong’s limp legs over his hips, lifts him until only his upper body is still on the bed, the rest of him in the air, letting himself be guided even closer, feels the way Keonhee’s cock is even deeper. 

He can’t breathe when Keonhee starts to thrust into him. It’s fast and eager, desperate. He cries out at the feeling. It feels good, it’s too much as he tries to turn around, twists, to press his face into the mattress, bites the covers to muffle his sounds. It does nothing but encourage Keonhee to drill into him harder, faster. 

Keonhee slips out a couple of times, grunting, annoyed, as he guides himself back inside of Hwanwoong, uses the hands on his hips to pull him closer, push him down more onto his cock. The bed creaks with the force of it, Hwanwoong’s body has gone completely limp, bones melting, eyes rolling back, as he lets Keonhee do as he pleases. He chokes when Keonhee stops moving, instead starts pulling Hwanwoong off his cock, only to slam him back down on him.

The sounds of their skin meeting is loud and then when that seems to be taking too long, Keonhee goes back to his insistent rutting, until Hwanwong feels the way his hips twitch and he’s nearly bent in half as Keonhee presses one last time into him, feels the way hot come beings to fill him up.

“Hwanwoong,” Keonhee says, feeble, “you’ve made me come so much.”

Hwanwoong shudders at the words, closes his eyes when Keonhee finally drops his hips, pulls out to a wet sound. His hole leaks, and he hides his smile as Keonhee teases him, the head of his cock tapping against his used hole, smearing his come all over Hwanwoong.

He flops down next to Hwanwoong and when Hwanwoong turns to look at him there’s a happy smile.

“You’re blushing,” he says, softly, “do you - do you want to keep doing this?”

Hwanwoong stutters and Keonhee is a bit taken aback, thinking about how Hwanwoong had been just a couple of minutes ago.

“Yes,” he says, chest fluttering, “I want to do other things, too”

“Like what,” Hwanwoong grins, his own blush now rising.

“Like this,” Keonhee whispers, leaning down, presses a kiss to Hwanwoong’s lips.

It’s sweet and quick, and so unlike what they have just done in Keonhee’s bed.

“Just that?” Hwanwoong teases when Keonhee pulls away, he doesn’t need to wait long before Keonhee kisses him again.

His mouth drops easily and he hums, happy as Keonhee kisses him deep, eager, hot.

Keonhee can feel himself getting hard again and Hwanwoong pulls away to laugh, hands already going between them.

“Only this,” he says as he guides Keonhee to wrap his bigger hands around them both, making him stroke both of their cocks, moving his hands when Keonhee gets the idea, “then we have to clean up.”

“Ok,” Keonhee says with another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> happy kinktober i guess lol i also had this fic since april lol so here you all go
> 
> also I remade my twitter because it got d worded so you can come talk to me about this fic or other fics [here](https://twitter.com/euphoricIands) or on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/euphoriclands)
> 
> ~~but im not sure how long it will last before twitter d words it again lol~~


End file.
